One of the greatest rewards of parenting is being involved as a child grows and eventually matures into a young adult. However, in today's society, parents are challenged with the demands of their professional careers often at the cost of spending not just quality time, but any time, with their children. As a result, parents all too often miss the involvement in their child's life that builds the foundation for a productive future and generates a stately legacy. Involvement may include important events such as birthday parties, soccer games, school plays, etc., or simply time learning, talking and relating to one another. It is undeniable that spending time with a child is critical to a child's well-being and growth.
While career demands of some parents prevent extensive time being spent with their children during the child's early childhood and adolescent years, others simply do not effectively manage their time or realize how little time that they are spending with their children.
In order to emphasize how precious time is and how little time a parent actually can spend with his or her child before the child is matured into an adult, many parents display photographs of their children or reminders of significant events for their children or family. However these displays or reminders have no way of quantifying or emphasizing the continual passing of time (i.e., the child maturing) and the diminishing amount of time remaining before a specified event, such as the child reaching an adult age.